Warrior
The Warrior is an advanced Combat class, one of the last classes in the combat type that rely on Item/Mystic balance. It focuses on using the One-Handed and Power Grip wield styles, and increases damage done with all weapons. X360: This class will stop upgrading if the Item/Mystic Balance requirement is no longer met. How to Obtain: Since this class requires Item/Mystic balance, it is easiest to obtain by keeping this balance through a previous Combat class while training the required wield style skills. Changing to Warrior from a Mystic class will likely involve skill grinding as this is only possible if STR becomes significant or weapon types become the only significant skill group. The former is unlikely to happen to a Mystic type character, and the latter needs to be done before changing to a different Rank 4 class at STR41 or INT41. On the X360, only one of Power Grip or Two-Handed is needed to meet the requirements, along with the Item/Mystic balance. The requirements are also lax enough that Dual Two-Handed and Dual Power Grip can be used to achieve and progress in the class. The Wield Style level requirements remain the same. Upgrade Options: There are no more straight upgrades from this class. The only higher rank class requiring Item/Mystic balance is Ordainer, but the requirements for that are so high that it is easier to obtain through another intermediate class. Raising Item skills opens up the next Combat class Rank: X360 * Guardian: requires Item>Mystic, STR47+ PC * Guardian: requires Item>Mystic, One-Handed 13 or Power Grip 13 or Two-Handed 13, Herbs 6 or Lotions 6, STR47+. This can prove to be a little tricky though, as both Herbs and Lotions have corresponding Item-related Rank 5 classes that have easier requirements and will be changed into before the Guardian requirements are met. The best way to avoid this is to keep the Item/Mystic balance until all other requirements are met. Obviously the above mentioned Item classes are also readily available by getting the Item skills higher: Item + Combat * Scout: highest Item skill is Herbs, STR41+ or INT41+ * Hunter: highest Item skill is Lotions, STR47+ or INT47+ * Wanderer: highest Item skill is Traps, STR47+ or INT47+ Item * Thief: highest Item skill is Explosives, STR47+ or INT47+ * Alchemist: highest Item skill is Shards, STR53+ or INT53+ If Mystics are trained instead, Mystic or Mystic + Combat classes can open up depending on the skill group significance. Raising Mystics while keeping them from becoming significant: X360 * Gladiator: requires Mystic>Item, STR53+ PC * Gladiator: requires Mystic>Item, Power Grip 16, highest Mystic skill is Wards, STR53+ Raising Mystics to become another significant skill group: * Paladin: highest Mystic skill is Psionics, STR47+ or INT47+ * Ninja: requires Dual Wield 22 and Katana 19, STR59+ or INT59+ And raising Mystics until they become the only significant skill group and meeting the skill requirements: * Sage: highest Mystic skill is Hexes and at least 3 Mystic skills trained to level 7+, INT47+ * Thaumaturge: highest Mystic skill is Invocations or Evocations and at least 3 Mystic skills trained to level 7+, INT47+ * Commander: highest Mystic skill is Wards, INT53+ Category:Combat Class